


More than a friend.

by Muke_Niam



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl x Reader - Freeform, Daryl x You, F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is worried about you, and then admits his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is fanfiction-4-you

”Y/N, we need some help!” Glenn shouted. You were a good shot, and handy with a knife so you were helping get rid of some walkers in the fields. “Okay!” You yell back.

"You still going on that run?" Glenn asks, afterwards. You nod. "What run?" Daryl asks. "Uh, we’re gonna get some stuff for Judith," You explain. "Whoa, you can’t do that. It could be dangerous." Daryl says. You roll you’re eye. "I can take care of myself it’ll be fine." You tell him.

”It aint gon’ be fine.” He tells you. “I’m going with Glenn.” You tell him. “No. I’ll go.” He says. You look at Glenn, he shrugs. “Fine with me.” Rick says. You don’t know why Daryl is acting so strange.

”We’ll take my bike.” Daryl says the next day. You nod. When you get on you hold on to him tight. You’ve always had a bit of a crush on him. There are a few walkers, not many. “You gotta be careful, you shouldn’t have even been here, Y/N.” 

”Chill, I can take care of myself.” You tell him. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, you’re my friend.” Daryl says. “Glenn’s my friend, too, and he doesn’t act like this.” You reply. “Yeah, well, y’know….” he trails off, and won’t look at me.

”Let’s just get the stuff, ‘kay.” You say. He nods. You’re not paying attention, and all you feel is an arm on you. You scream. You’re guns not on you, and you dropped you’re knife. Daryl shoots it with his crossbow. You run to him, and hug him. He wraps his arms around you. 

You were scared out of you’re mind. “You alright?” He asks you. You nod, and grab the stuff. You go to wait by the motorcycle. “Wait.” He calls out. You turn to him. “Yeah?” You ask. “Uhhh…. I just wanted to say, I like you.” He looks at his feet. “More than a friend.” You smile and grab his face. 

He leans in to the kiss. It’s sweet and nice. You smile into it and lean you’re foreheads against each others. “So…you like me to,” Daryl says. You smile and nod. He gives you his poncho to keep warm.


End file.
